Twilight Town
Twilight Town is a world that resides in the Realm Between. The world has been infested by Nobodies, and is also the hometown of Roxas. It is one of the largest worlds known, and the world's sun is always in the same exact position, letting the world have an endless sunset. Locations ''Kingdom Hearts: Light by Darkness '''Market Street', the biggest place in Twilight Town, is what connects most of the okaces in its world. The upper portion of the street is known as Station Heights. Central Station is a large train station that leads to different districts, and the Beach, a relatively small beach that's located at the edge of the world, unlocked only through a quest. By going on the Magic Train, the player can access the Mysterious Tower. The station is located at the Station Plaza, where the world's famous Clock Tower rests. The main place for shopping is the Tram Common, a marketplace for buying many different items. It's also where most residents live at. It connects to the Sandlot, where Struggle battles are located, and the Back Alley, where Hayner and his gang's hideout The Usual Spot is. Also connected to the Tram Common is The Woods, only accessed through a hole in its wall. Through the woods you find The Old Mansion, where you can access its inner locations. At The Old Mansion, if you go to the Foyer, there are several directions you may want to go to. If you go to the door left of the Foyer, you enter the Dining Room. If you go to the left set of stairs and follow the walkway to the door, you end up in The White Room. And lastly, if you go through the right set of stairs and to the door, you reach the Library. At the library, there is a false floor leading to the Computer Room, where the Simulated Twilight Town was monitored. The left door of the room leads to the Basement Hall, which has a portal to The World That Never Was. The Basement Hall then leads to the Basement Corridor, which leads to a locked Pod Room. Yet another district in the world is Sunset Terrace, reached by taking the train at Central Station to Sunset Station. The Sunset Terrace connects to Sunset Hill, where the Ghost Train is mysteriously located. Through the Underground Concourse, it rejoins to Market Street. Story Sora's visit Once Sora wakes up, he knows automatically he was in another world; Twilight Town. Hayner sees him lying on the ground at Sunset Terrace, and Sora asks if he has seen his friends. Hayner shakes his head, but says that he remembered finding a letter addressed to Sora, Kairi, and Riku, which he left at the usual spot. Hayner tells Sora to follow him there, as it is hidden, and so Sora starts to follow him, when all of a sudden, a Darkside appears along the way. Hayner runs away, unaware that Sora was still here, much to Sora's dismay. Nevertheless, he bumps into Kairi and Riku who assist him, and together they all defeat the Darkside, and after the fight Sora tries to look for Hayner and the usual spot, with the help of Kairi and Riku. When they find it, he sees that Olette and Pence are there too. Hayner, Pence, and Olette whisper to each other, and then they tell Sora to do them a favor first. Recently, Seifer has been getting arrogant lately, and wondered if Sora could beat him in a Struggle battle. Sora then agrees, and goes through a tournament. Once Sora defeats Seifer, Hayner gives them the letter which contains tickets to the Mysterious Tower. He, Kairi, and Riky get on the train, and once at the tower, they meet Yen Sid. He explains the concept of Vents, and about the Lightfeeders. He gives all three the quest to seal all Vents and demolish any Lightfeeders they encounter. He also tells Sora that he will travel by using the Gummi Motor, a minature yet quicker version of the Gummi Ship. After the orders, the three of them sit at the top of the Clock Tower, while eating sea-salt ice cream. They then find the world's Vent, found at the Clock Tower itself, and the three seal it. Kairi's visit When waking up, Kairi is in another world. Unknown of where Sora and Riku are, she remembers the world she's in to be Twilight Town. She looks around in a mysterious Basement Corridor, and finds her way through the mansion to outside to the foyer. There, she finds Olette, who finds Kairi at walking about. Olette suggests for Kairi to meet up with her friends at their usual spot, so Kairi agrees to meet them there. On the way, not knowing where the usual spot even is, Kairi meets up with Sora and Riku just as a Darkside appears. After they defeat it, together they find the usual spot. There, Hayner asks Sora for a favor, and he enrolls in a Struggle tournament. Instead of watching the tournament, is intrigued by a Heartless, and so she visits the Old Mansion once again in search for it. At its entrance, Fuu is there, claiming that Kairi is the one who keeps going in the mansion, when she isn't allowed to. Kairi protests, saying that she only went there once, much to Fuu's denial. Fuu tells Kairi if she wants to go in the mansion, she has to defeat her in a mini Struggle match. Afterward, she chases the Heartless in the mansion, which turns out to be Vivi. When Kairi returns, Sora had defeated Seifer, and Hayner hands them the letter with tickets addressed to Riku, Sora, and her for the Mysterious Tower. The trio travels to the Mysterious Tower, where Yen Sid explains the concept of Vents, new pathways Heartless use to travel to different worlds. He also implies that they are shaped like flowers, noting that Kairi already sealed Destiny Island's Vent. Yen Sid gives the three of them a quest to seal all Vents, but at the same time explains to them a new threat that has surfaced--the Lightfeeders. Their task is to eliminate the Lightfeeders at all cost, while sealing the Vents. He explains the means of traveling through worlds, with Kairi's way by using Corridors of Darkness. Afterwards, they meet up one last time at the Clock Tower, with Kairi saying they will all be connected even when they are in different worlds. Before leaving Twilight Town, they find the world's Vent at the Clock Tower itself, and seal it. Riku's visit When Riku wakes, he notices the world to be Twilight Town. He was down in the Underground Concourse, where he meets Pence. Riku asks if he had seen his friends, but Pence shakes his head. But Pence does suggests meeting him at the usual spot, where he said Hayner and Olette might have probably seen them. Then Pence leaves, while Riku thinks for a second. But then he was shocked, not knowing where the usual spot even was. So he wanders around Twilight Town, until he encounters a Darkside, knocking into Kairi and Sora along the way. They defeat it, and help each other find the usual spot. Hayner asks Sora for a favor, and so he goes to a tournament. Riku decides to train, and goes to the Underground Concourse. He meets Setzer in the end, where Setzer challenges Riku to a Struggle match, implying that he is interested in Riku's abilities. After the match, Riku returns to the tournament to see that Kairi, and that Sora defeated Seifer. Hayner then gives the letter to the three of them, which were tickets for the Mysterious Tower. There, Yen Sid explains the Vent concept, telling the three to help seal them, and the Lightfeeders, which must be eliminated. He also gives Riku a Star Shard, which King Mickey used to use for means of traveling. After that, the three meet up at the Clock Tower eating sea-salt ice cream, chatting until the Vent of the world appears, which the three seal. They all then take their leave for their quest. Quests